ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Holmes
Emily Holmes / Cure Happy is the main character of Glitter Force AKA Smile PreCure ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Laura Bailey. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Emily became a victim of The Decimation, disintegrating in the process alongside half of the PreCure roster, much to the shock of their friends. 5 years later, in ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with half of the PreCures and all victims in The Decimation, is resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. She, along with the resurrected PreCures and heroes, later joins The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle against Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Unlike other PreCures where their Japanese birthname is the same as their original Japanese name, Emily's birthname is the same as her full name, making her one of the first American members of the PreCure roster. Her original Japanese counterpart, Miyuki Hoshizora, appears in the IG-88's Adventures Series in a very minor role as her Japanese-speaking twin sister. *The Glitter Force version of the character is used in the IG-88's Adventures Series. *She is a fan of fairy tales, and is a fan of the Disney animated films based on them, but is not a fan of the live action remakes of them. *She likes impersonating other people, mainly The Avengers, The 88 Squad, and The Reservoir Bots. *She is a fan of The Avengers. Gallery EmilyHolmes5.png|Emily's casual outfit as of 2023 after being resurrected by Bruce Banner (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)